


good drinks, good company

by tastybaby



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Hammerlocke University, Implied Raihan/Sonia/Nessa, Pre-Canon, Sonia tops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: “First of all, virginity is a made up concept that could mean anything. Second, no, I’ve never slept with anyone who had never done it before.”“Wrong,” Raihan chimed in.“Beg your pardon?” Sonia glared at him.“I said,” Raihan took a long swig of his drink. “You’re wrong. I must’ve really impressed you if you didn’t know.”
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	good drinks, good company

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to misha and mer for loving the preview of this i posted, and to meta and sango for helping me when i got stuck

“Sonia, truth or dare?”

“Ugh, this is so juvenile.” Sonia hid behind her beer, dismissive in the place of meek.

“That’s the point. Truth or dare?”

“Fine! Truth!”

“Hm,” Nessa drummed her fingers on the coffee table. “Have you ever taken someone’s virginity?” Sonia scoffed. 

“First of all, _virginity_ is a made up concept that could mean anything. Second, no, I’ve never slept with anyone who had never done it before.”

“Wrong,” Raihan chimed in.

“Beg your pardon?” Sonia glared at him. 

“I said,” Raihan took a long swig of his drink. “You’re wrong. I must’ve really impressed you if you didn’t know.”

Sonia’s cheeks grew unbearably hot, and Nessa’s brows shot up her forehead. 

“Holy shit,” Nessa laughed, delighted. “I _need_ to hear this story.”

* * *

She remembered the frustration of being _so_ close to her doctorate that she could taste it. The only thing standing in her way was a stack of paperwork and another fifteen hours of classes. She was chomping at the bit to be _done_ already, because she got over college life years ago and she just wanted to take her degree back home to Wedgehurst so her gran would stop nagging her about not having one. 

But feelings of impatience and frustration could wait until morning. One of the undergrads she was tutoring had given her word of some sort of party going on this evening and invited her. It wasn’t her first time at an honest-to-goodness university party, but it had been a while, and she figured it was likely to be her last if she was graduating soon. Plus, it felt nice to be invited somewhere. 

She spent extra time getting ready. Even bothered busting out her flat iron to give her fringe some extra love. Her hair was finally long enough to put up and she was fond of the way it bounced in a ponytail as she walked. 

Sonia left her barebones off-campus flat feeling cute and confident and made her way to the train station. The party was a little closer to campus than where she lived, in a nice condo right between the station and the power plant. Usually the students who could afford to live here had parents with money, so she anticipated some nice booze, or at least multiple bedrooms to duck into for some privacy.

Not that she was looking to get laid, per se, but there was something romantic and appealing about the concept of hiding away with someone to chat more intimately. 

Sonia was so caught up in her fantasy of meeting someone exciting that she nearly wandered past the condo she was looking for. There was a young man climbing the steps to the door in front of her that offered her a smile.

“Evening,” he greeted her warmly.

“Evening,” she repeated. Even in her heels, she had to look up to see his face clearly. His hair had been longer, or maybe it was just looking that way because it was down. Either way, he was polite, and shifted his weight between his feet with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m Raihan,” he chimed in after a moment of silence. “You’re Sonia, right? Someone told me you were coming.”

“Pleasure,” she responded, unintentionally curt. 

After getting a better look and hearing his name, Sonia recognized him, out of uniform. She knew through the grapevine who he was, and that he’d made quite a splash during his gym challenge, and was climbing his way up the ranks at Hammerlocke’s Dragon Gym at record speed. Not because she cared for sports very much anymore—it was just hard to avoid chatter about one of Hammerlocke’s darlings when you were living in the city.

“Are you gonna knock?” she asked expectantly, a little uncomfortable to be alone with someone so close to such a sore wound. 

“Huh? Oh,” Raihan laughed to himself and pulled out a ring of keys. “My bad. I live here.” 

* * *

“Wow,” Nessa commented, captivated, sitting cross-legged by the coffee table with her elbows resting on the wood. “You didn’t know it was _his_ party?”

“To be fair, it was my flatmate’s party,” Raihan cut in. “I was just coming home from training.” Sonia noted that he was clearly amused by this—teetering close to smug—but she chalked it up to his cocky personality and left it at that.

“Who the hell hosts a party during finals anyway?” 

“He was a weird guy,” he shrugged.

* * *

It ended up being a pretty small gathering. Most of the people who’d been invited were either coming late or had bailed completely to hit the books in time for exams next week, which meant Sonia didn’t have an excuse to leave Raihan’s side unless she wanted to mill around someone else’s place by herself or hide in the kitchen eating snacks. 

Raihan was acting completely at home, naturally, and ended up introducing her to the people he lived with. Most of them recognized her from the tutoring center, and, thankfully, only a few people mentioned her gym challenge. It had been years since she’d stormed off that pitch with balled fists and gritted teeth—when would people just let it go? Hundreds of other kids had been humiliated by her ex-neighbor in the following years, and somehow you still didn’t hear anyone’s name but hers. 

Well, hers and Raihan’s.

She was grateful for that. 

He was that brand of charismatic narcissist that loved to shift the conversation back to himself, but it was always interesting. Sonia normally had to draw a hard line between her field of study, which dealt primarily in pokémon’s relationship to the Galarian geography, and competitive battling; Raihan somehow managed to keep her interested while he told stories about his team. 

“The league is really pushing for me to dynamax my Duraludon,” he mused, sitting back with his hands behind his head. Sonia appraised his arms while he took a breath. “I’m open to it, I guess, but it’d be weird not to finish with Flygon.” 

“You can pair it with your Sandaconda though, yeah? If Flygon had a move that created a sandstorm, Sandaconda’s Sand Veil would make it way harder to land a hit on,” his flatmate offered. 

“But your Sandaconda’s got Sand _Spit_ , right? Not Sand Veil?” Sonia corrected without thinking. Raihan’s eyes fell on her with interest and he leaned forward, long arms resting on his knees at the elbow. Even slouching, his height was annoyingly striking. 

“Thought you didn’t follow sports?” he masked a grin with his drink, but she could hear it in his voice. 

“I don’t,” she crossed her leg over her knee and averted her eyes, indignant. “But you can't live in Hammerlocke for this long without having an encyclopedic knowledge of... _your_ team, mister Gym Leader.”

“It’s actually ‘Master,’ now, with my honorary degree, but I’ll let it slide this time.” He caught her gaze and crushed some ice between his teeth. She scoffed. 

“I’m certain that’s not how that works, but I’m not one to pull a man away from his shiny new title.”

No one had a response for that, and Sonia felt a little guilty for once again bringing Leon into things. Raihan generously changed the subject back to his team, but he kept glancing over at her, as if to gauge her reaction every time he said something. 

Sonia was no stranger to this game. Getting chased could be fun, so she decided not to get a second drink in favor of keeping a clear head. It was a shame, because she’d been right in her assumption and the liquor was a lot nicer than what she could afford to keep in her cabinets, but chatting up a high-profile character like Raihan had its own appeal. 

* * *

“Ooh, that’s hot as hell.”

Nessa was sat on the floor with her arm thrown over the seat of the couch, and she leaned forward to slide it around Sonia’s shoulders. “So how’d it happen, baby? Did you offer to blow him, or did you guys just fuck with your eyes until he took you back to his room?” 

“Actually, it was a little of both,” Raihan belted out after breaking his cool composure with a laugh. He collected himself and rubbed his jaw before continuing. “She definitely had her _eyes_ on the _prize_ , but she—“

Sonia cleared her throat. 

“I asked him questions and let him talk himself into his bedroom,” she replied dismissively. “He was going to show me something on his PC. A spreadsheet or something.”

“Ha! Yeah right,” Nessa quirked her brow in disbelief. 

“Didn’t even turn the computer on,” Raihan confessed. 

* * *

Sonia barely gave him a chance to close his door before she had her mouth on him. He kissed like any college guy his age—which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. She was able to mold and shape his mouth into what she wanted, teasing his lip with her tongue and teeth. His hands framed her waist and slid down to tease the hem of her red, figure-hugging dress up until it was resting on the small of her back. When Raihan’s hands started exploring her ass she keened playfully back into them, pulling away from his mouth to grin at him. 

“Say the word and I’ll back off,” he reminded her.

“Thank you. Same goes for you, obviously.” Sonia reached behind herself to take his hand, using it to lead him backward. 

His bed seemed like the most reasonable choice, but he had a nicer-than-average office chair tucked under his desk that caught her attention. It didn’t have wheels, but it had a sleek and minimalist design and—most notably—no arm rests, which she figured might make it easier for her to sit between his legs. With a finger on his chest, she led him to take a seat, and he complied. Sonia placed her hands on his shoulders and bent to kiss him again. He was so tall that it didn’t take a very steep angle; it was comfortable. 

Sonia hummed against his mouth when he started experimenting with tongue again, pulling little sighs out of him with each sweep of her own. Raihan continued to be handsy and self-satisfying, but Sonia couldn’t find it in herself to be put off by it, because his hands were _huge_ , and just calloused and rough enough that his strength turned her on. Eventually, he was shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt off over his head. It landed on the floor and was shortly followed by Sonia’s dress. She lamented the lack of a matching set today, but she couldn’t wear the cotton bikini that matched her yellow bra without an egregious panty line, so she opted for a blue thong instead. Judging by his silence and his enamored expression, Raihan seemed to approve. She didn’t have to look much further than his trousers to gather how he was feeling. 

“Can I touch you?” she asked blandly, reaching down to gesture to the tent in his joggers. He looked a little nervous, but eager, and she assumed it was because she was a grad student and he was only in his second year. She’s taken an abbreviated program and started young, so she was only two or three years his senior at most; it endeared her to see him so flustered. Raihan responded with a weak laugh and a hand on her shoulder. 

“Knock yourself out.”

Sonia dropped to her knees, sitting on her heels with a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. 

* * *

“Were you nervous?”

“Hm?” Raihan stalled. Nessa grinned at him in disbelief. 

“You _were_ ,” she prodded further. Sonia wanted no part of this exchange, so she cracked open another beer. “I can’t believe you made it to _nineteen_ before you had anyone do that for you.”

“No, I’d had,” Raihan hesitated, “ _oral_ before, but you know how she is.” 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Raihan and Nessa exchanged a glance, but neither dared to answer. 

* * *

Sonia watched Raihan with sharp, delighted eyes as she peeled away his clothes, not bothering with the formalities of leaving his boxers on. She was pleased with what she found, wrapping manicured fingers around his length and teasing his foreskin back so she could press her tongue to the underside of the head. Raihan winced, but his shoulders relaxed, so she started with swirling the tip of her tongue around what she could reach. 

Raihan’s hips twitched, and she could feel him flexing reactively in her mouth. He exhaled sharply through his lips when she reached to wrap her hand around him, pulling him further in and moving her hand over whatever she hadn’t taken in already. Without anywhere to rest his hands, he started fingering the straps on her bra and rubbing her shoulder, which started an odd, elated shiver through her neck and back that made her hum. 

She started opening up her jaw to take in more of him, pushing his shaft along her inner cheek and teasing the other side with her tongue. His hips faltered and shifted under her, clearly restrained, and it made her smile again. Eventually she pulled away to jerk him off and run her tongue over his balls, and then back up to the tip before swallowing him again. Her free hand started to wander between her legs—less curious and more practiced—getting herself along just in case she wanted to take things a step further. She hadn’t decided yet, but watching his abdomen flex and stutter and hearing each quiet huff, sharp inhale, and stifled groan Raihan had to offer was enough to start considering it. 

Raihan had her ponytail wrapped around one of his hands. Nowhere near forceful; he wasn’t even tugging on it, just fingering the strands. It was so gentle and intimate that it gave her chills, and she hooked her finger under her thong to slide it off. Sitting back with her cheek on his knee, she looked up at him, touching herself lazily. 

“I’ve got a condom,” she mused, rocking against her hand as she had transitioned from teasing herself to masturbating outright.

Usually, when she was touching herself like this, she was on her back in her own bed alone, not on her knees in front of someone she met two hours ago, mouthing uselessly at his cock now that she couldn’t focus at all. This new sense of awareness heightened the sensation and she was unraveling a bit sooner than planned. 

* * *

“So you lost your virginity in a chair,” Nessa processed, piecing the scene together. 

“No, I moved him to the bed,” Sonia corrected, plugged back into the conversation. 

“You _moved_ him!” Nessa delightedly exclaimed. “Wow, babe! No wonder you didn’t know it was his first time!” She clapped Sonia on the shoulder, leaning into her in a fit of laughter. “You topped the hell out of him!” 

Raihan started to interject, a little indignant, “Hey, I got up on my own. She didn’t carry me or anything.” 

“Yeah, but I put the condom on for you.” 

* * *

Sonia watched Raihan twist his hand into his pillow and melt as she started sinking down onto him. She had taken off her bra and he’d been brave enough to reach out and fondle her breasts, with her leaning and rocking forward into his hands as she braced her hands on either side of him and bounced around on his lap.

“Wow,” she admired aloud, shifting her hips to feel every edge of him. Raihan pulled away from her chest to cover a groan with his hand, likely aware that there was still company in the other room. 

She found a rhythm that made both of them stammer and gasp, with her catching her lip between her teeth, and him and gripping her waist with his hand, both to contain themselves even somewhat quietly. Raihan braced her hips and pushed up into her and Sonia surged forward, pressing her lips together to hum and moan, suppressing herself and trapping the sound between his neck and shoulder. 

“Do that again,” she whispered.

He complied, breathing heavy, and her toes curled. Sonia mouthed all over his neck to quiet herself, eventually reaching down to touch herself between the impact of Raihan moving within her. He had his knees bent and feet flat on the bed—necessary due to the length of his torso—and that meant she could sit into him and rub herself in circles, driving herself up the wall with tension. 

Maybe it was his fame, or the fact that he was pliable and willing to please her—or maybe it was just natural attraction, but Sonia’s legs started to shake, and she had to bite the pillow to stifle what may have become a screaming orgasm if she weren’t being conscious of the noise. She’d squeezed Raihan so hard that he’d slipped out with a groan and she arched forward,

crumpling face-first into the sheets to ride herself out, feeling the wet warmth of her fucked-out, contracting self with lazy whimpers and hot breath against his neck. 

When she came back down, she popped her head up to grin at Raihan, who was looking at her curiously. 

“Thanks,” she kissed his jaw. “Do you wanna come on my tits?” 

Clearly put off by her casual tone, Raihan sputtered a little bit, but ultimately responded, “Of _course_ I do,” before getting up to tie off the condom and dispose of it. 

Sonia laid herself out nice and pretty for him, playfully bringing her arm up to twirl her half-undone ponytail around her finger. She let her free hand skate up his body while he fucked his hand over her, admiring the product of years of athletic training, and gave his nipple a squeeze. He bit his lip and sighed, hitching occasionally as he worked over himself. It pleased her to see how close he was, and she wondered if anyone had ever come on his cock like that before. 

He was kind enough to choke out a warning before making a mess of them both, rocking through his hand and bracing himself against the wall behind his bed. Sonia wiggled around for him playfully while he fetched her a towel. 

“Yum,” she appraised, watching his back while he filtered through his closet.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” he replied warmly. 

They toweled off, and Sonia decided not to bother with her panties, folding them up neatly and stashing them in her purse. 

“So um,” Raihan rubbed the back of his head. “This is kind of awkward, but I’m actually really not supposed to do this.”

“Oh, you’re under contract, huh?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“You broke your dating contract to fuck her!” Nessa interrupted with glee, framing her cheeks with her palms.

“Mhm,” Raihan confirmed. 

“We had to keep it a secret for so long,” Sonia sighed wistfully. “He hid me in his bedroom for hours and told everyone that I went home.”

“Had to bribe my flatmate with tickets to an exhibition match after he spotted her sneaking out the next morning.”

* * *

“So, what are you saying? I’m _not_ climbing out your window in this dress,” Sonia lounged on his bed, gesturing to the garment somewhere on the floor.

“Hey, I’m not an arsehole, I wouldn’t do that,” Raihan found his sweatpants and tugged them back on. Sonia admired the way they hung low around his slim waist. “But I might have to ask you to hole up in here until everyone else goes home.” Sonia laughed. 

“That’s fine. I wasn’t terribly into the party anyway. But I _would_ like another drink, please. And your wifi password.”

* * *

“Wow,” Nessa reflected, “you two are so bad.” 

“You _also_ broke your dating contract to fuck me, though,” Sonia reprimanded, and Nessa gave her a guiltless smile. She took a swig of her beer and turned her attention to Raihan.

“Okay big guy, your turn.”

“Mm. Truth.”

“Were you glad your first time was with Sonia?” Nessa cut in, grinning. Sonia wanted to protest, but she watched Raihan flush and kept quiet. 

“Yeah. I think so,” he rubbed the back of his neck, averting Nessa’s quizzical gaze and Sonia’s shy, curious one. “She took good care of me. It was a really busy and chaotic period in my career, so it was nice to feel safe with someone. Even if we’d just met, I knew a lot about her from Leon, so,” he trailed off. Nessa looked to Sonia, who was smiling warmly back at him.

“Cheers,” Nessa held up her drink. “To Raihan’s cherry!”

“Hey!”


End file.
